Barrows
Great way to make some cash! Barrows Barrows is a combat based minigame where your goal is to defeat all six 'Barrow Brothers'. If you are good enough to accomplish this you will get a reward. The six brothers are: *Ahrim the Blighted (Magic) *Dharock the Wretched (Melee) *Guthan the Infested (Melee) *Karil the Tainted (Range) *Torag the Corrupted (Melee) *Verac the Defiled (Melee) On the right you see a map of the Barrow Hills. A tomb is underneath each hill. The map is facing north. Preparation Before you go to Barrows you will probably want to be prepared. When you are prepared well, it is possible to do a lot of runs which makes you earn more. When you go to Barrows, you want to make sure you have the following stats: *43 prayer *70+ Attack/Strength *40+ Defence On the right are displayed two sets that work very well in barrows. Both for medium levels and High levels. Make sure to bring a lot of prayer potions and food for emergencies. You will also need to bring a Spade. An example of a much used inventory is posted below. Rewards The best rewards you can get from barrows are the 'Barrow Armours'. Each Barrow Brother has his own armour set, so there are six complete armour sets to obtain. After slaying all the Barrow Brothers the reward screen will automatically pop up and you will recieve the items in your inventory. If the inventory is full, the rewards will drop on the ground beneath you. Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 21.53.59.png|Possible Loot Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.01.30.png|Possible Loot Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.26.01.png|Possible Loot Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.29.14.png|Possible Loot Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.39.12.png|Possible Loot, Barrow item. Some examples of rewards you can get from Barrows are posted in the Slideshow on the right. You will always recieve 90.000 Coins after a run of barrows. Other rewards contain for example: Blood/Death Runes, Ores, Rune Armour, Ring of Wealths and ofcourse the Barrow armours (displayed below) How it works When you have all the requirements and you have prepared well you can actually go there.The teleport to Barrows under the 'Blue Tab;Minigames' shown on the right. When you get there you want to go to a hill and click your spade. This takes you inside the hill, to the Tomb. When you click the Tomb the matching Brother will appear. After you kill the Brother your killcount will increase with 1. Remember to pray melee at Dharock, Guthan, Verac and Torag. Pray range at Karil and pray Magic at Ahrims. When you pray they can not hit you, when you do not pray or use the wrong one they will however hit fairly hard. You do not have to kill the Brothers in a particular order. Whenever your killcount hits six, you will get your reward. You cannot on the other hand kill the same brother again until you have finished your round. When you teleport out of barrows your killcount will be Reset. Here are some other images to give an impression what the barrows minigame is like. Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 21.47.57.png|Verac kill Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 21.49.40.png|Dig to go into a hill Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.00.19.png|Kill count is on the right bottom of the screen. Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 22.25.04.png|Another kill Schermafbeelding 2014-03-29 om 23.22.18.png|Good Luck ;)